Fotografias
by aposentada
Summary: [DHr] Sobre crianças, casamentos, ursinhos de pelúcia e um álbum de fotos. Ficlet.


**Título**: Fotografias  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Humor/Romance - PG  
**Ship**: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny (mencionado)  
**Resumo**: Sobre crianças, casamentos, ursinhos de pelúcia e um álbum de fotos.  
**Disclaimer**: Nadica de nada me pertence.  
**Avisos**: Fluffy, bobinho.  
**Nota**: Meu presente de aniversário para Beatriz Granger Malfoy com uma semana de atraso. Sorry, dear :)

**Fotografias**

Naquela noite, Richard resolveu ver novamente o álbum de fotos.

Desde pequeno, ele gostara de fotos. De preferência, grandes, coloridas e bastantes movimentadas, como as do casamento de seus pais. Ele achava que a mãe estava muito bonita naquele longo vestido e com o véu, e que seu pai estava muito engraçado com aquela cara embasbacada, provavelmente porque também achara sua mãe muito bonita. Ele também achara a Tia Ginny muito bonita – menos que sua mãe, claro, mas bonita também – e estranhava que o Tio Ron e o Tio Harry estivessem com uma cara de quem estava tendo um enjôo muito forte. Às vezes, ele achava que esse fato tinha relação com a cara idêntica que seu pai fazia quando encontrava os dois, mas nunca pensara profundamente sobre o assunto.

Mas as fotos que ele mais gostava era de quando a sua mãe estava grávida. Essas fotos ficavam pouco depois das do casamento, o que o deixava às vezes um pouco confuso. Segundo seu pai, sua mãe engravidara numa coisa chamada lua-de-mel, que não era um brinquedo, como Richard achara de início. Seu pai explicara que a lua-de-mel era como a festa de casamento, mas apenas ele e sua mãe haviam comemorado. E Richard havia sido concebido (ele achara essa palavra muito engraçada, _concebido_) durante essa espécie de festa. Mas quando ele perguntara _como_ era essa festa, o pai desconversou e mandou ele ir dormir, dizendo que isso não era assunto para crianças pequenas.

Virou a página do álbum. Viu a mãe com um cabelo preso de uma forma estranha, mas num vestido azul tão lindo que isso passava quase despercebido. Estava do lado da Tia Ginny, que, por sua vez, parecia que tinha engolido uma melancia de tão grande que estava sua barriga. Richard sabia que não era uma melancia, mas sim sua prima Madeleine ainda bebezinha dentro da barriga dela. Quando virou a página, viu fotos de Madeleine bebê com sua mãe. Era uma coisa rosada, engraçada e bonitinha com cabelos muito pretos, que nada lembrava aquela boba implicante que ela se tornara mais tarde, quando começou a bater nele só para irritá-lo e, uma vez, até arrancou a cabeça de seu ursinho de pelúcia.

Desnecessário dizer que ele não gostava nadinha dela.

Passou distraidamente as páginas seguintes, parando só para ver algumas que ele gostava muito, como as da Tia Luna, vestida com um vestido laranja berrante e um chapéu roxo, com sua mãe. Richard raramente a via. Segundo sua mãe, Tia Luna viajava muito e por países que ficavam muito, muito longe, e não ficava muito na Inglaterra. Seu pai parecia ficar aliviado com isso, porque, segundo ele, Tia Luna era "uma débil doente da cabeça". Sua mãe brigava com ele todas às vezes que ele falava isso. Ela parecia gostar muito de Tia Luna. Talvez fosse porque ela havia dado muitos ursinhos para decorar o quarto dele quando era bebê.

Virou a página de novo e sorriu. Aquela era a parte do álbum que ele mais gostava. No alto da página, alguém escrevera uma data: 21/01/04. Dia do seu aniversário.

Naquelas fotos, sua mãe sempre parecia estar muito, muito cansada. Haviam lhe contado que seu nascimento havia sido difícil, algo como ele estar sentado dentro da barriga da sua mãe ou algo parecido, e que sua mãe havia feito muito esforço para que ele nascesse. Mesmo assim, haviam muitas fotos dela com um bebê loiro muito pequeno e vermelhinho. Nem parecia ele mesmo às vezes, pensou distraidamente, enquanto tirava alguns cachos castanhos da testa. Em algumas fotos ele também aparecia com o pai, que parecia bobamente feliz e orgulhoso. Nas páginas seguintes, ele aparecia nos braços de quase todos os adultos que conhecia, como a vovó, o vovô, a vovó Molly e o vovô Arthur, Tia Ginny, Tio Harry, Tia Luna e até Tio Ron. Num canto dessa foto, seu pai aparecia tentando pegá-lo de volta e sendo segurado por umas três pessoas. Deu uma risadinha. Sem dúvida, seu pai não gostava nada do Tio Ron.

Folheou mais algumas páginas sem muito interesse e bocejou. Um relógio pendurado na parede marcava nove horas e meia da noite. Dali a pouco sua mãe o mandaria dormir, veria que ele estava vendo as fotos de novo e começaria a contar todas as histórias a respeito delas novamente. Ela também adorava as fotos. Gostava tanto que fizera um álbum para cada ano da vida dele. Ela até havia comprado o oitavo álbum, com uma capa com ursinhos de pelúcia coloridos, que nem Richard nem seu pai haviam gostado nada, quando soube que os planos haviam mudado.

Richard ficou muito feliz quando soube que aquele álbum seria do ano no qual seu irmãozinho ficaria na barriga de sua mãe. Primeiro, porque não gostara daquela capa do álbum. Ursinhos coloridos eram coisa de menina, segundo seu pai, e ele era um menino bem crescidinho, como dizia também seu pai. Segundo, porque ele sempre quisera um irmão desde que se entendera por gente. Uma vez até pedira de Natal, e sua mãe foi obrigada a dizer que uns tais de medibruxos haviam dito que ela não poderia ter mais bebês depois que ele nascera. Por isso, quando ela descobriu que ia ter outro neném, ficou muito surpresa. Seu pai também ficara feliz, e nos últimos dias parecia exibir permanentemente aquela cara boba e feliz que Richard via nos álbuns. Ele estava tão contente que nem insistia mais com sua mãe para mandá-lo dormir cedo, e nem brigava mais com ele quando sujava os dedos com manteiga no café da manhã. Seus pais andavam tão felizes que pareciam ter se esquecido completamente dele. Estavam trancados há mais de uma hora no quarto. Fazendo o quê, Richard nem imaginava.

Colocou o álbum em cima da mesa e deitou-se no sofá, sentindo os olhos um pouco pesados, e lembrou-se repentinamente das roupinhas verdes que seu pai havia comprado para o bebê. Sua mãe havia feito uma cara estranha quando ele chegara com aquilo, mas seu pai rapidamente explicara que pensara no verde _somente_ porque era uma cor neutra – servia tanto para menino quando para menina. Aliás, sua mãe já dissera que queria uma menina. Seu pai queria outro menino, e Richard concordava completamente com ele. Meninas eram chatas, implicantes e frescas. Ter uma irmãzinha significava ter uma Madeleine dentro de casa. Estremeceu internamente só de pensar.

Sim, ele queria mesmo um irmãozinho. E queria que ele fosse bonzinho e que não fosse chorão, como Jonathan, o irmão de Madeleine.

E que, de preferência, também não arrancasse as cabeças dos ursinhos de pelúcia que ele escondia dentro do armário.


End file.
